


Milk

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, kink!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui is obsessed with milk. He passes that obsession onto his boyfriend. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Kaidoh got home from practice and, after putting his uniform in the laundry, grabbed two bottles of milk and went up to his room. It was all he could do to stop his body from reacting until he had the door shut firmly behind him and locked. The last thing he wanted was for his family to find out what he was doing after school. He knew that they wouldn’t object to milk, they approved of his healthy diet, but they probably wouldn’t approve of him jerking off while he drank it. He just couldn’t help it anymore. Every time he thought of milk, he thought of Inui-sempai saying the word, how he drew it out in a way that made Kaidoh’s whole body tingle. Kaidoh tossed the bottles onto his bed and started to strip out of his school uniform. He wasn’t sure why his sempai was so obsessed with milk, but it had done weird things to Kaidoh’s body until he was almost as obsessed as Inui was. 

He had just undone the button on his slacks when someone rang the bell. Kaidoh hissed and grabbed a tank top, one that would be long enough to cover everything, and hurried towards the door. “Yes?”

“Ah, Kaidoh, I was hoping you were home. May I come in?”

“Of course, Inui-sempai,” Kaidoh replied. He opened the door and waited there until Inui had come up the walk. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I think you know what I want, Kaidoh,” Inui replied.

Kaidoh flushed red and shut the door, locking it behind them. “We’re alone,” he said. “My family won’t be home for a while.”

“Good.” Inui wrapped one arm around Kaidoh and leaned down to kiss him. The slightly smaller boy reacted to the kiss by opening his mouth immediately and going limp against his sempai. “Where do you have them, Kaidoh?” 

“In my room,” Kaidoh replied.

“Let’s go. And we’ll need towels.”

“Sempai?”

Inui looked at Kaidoh. “What were you planning to do this afternoon, Kaidoh?” he asked softly. “Anyone who had looked at you would have known that you were about to do something not talked about in public.” He let his hand brush against Kaidoh’s groin, pulling a moan from his boyfriend. “What could possibly have you so excited?”

“Milk,” Kaidoh whispered.

“I couldn’t catch that.” Inui paused to grab several large towels from the linen closet and continued on towards Kaidoh’s room.

“Milk,” Kaidoh said a little more loudly.

“And what is it about milk, Kaidoh?”

The door shut and locked behind them. Inui leaned against it and stared at Kaidoh. The other boy flushed red. “You have me trained, sempai,” he admitted. “I can’t drink milk without getting hard. I can barely stand to think about milk in public because of what it does to my body.”

“Show me,” Inui said. He sat down at Kaidoh’s desk and faced the bed. “I want to see exactly what you were going to do today while you were alone. And then I’ll have a reward for you.”

Kaidoh didn’t think it would possible for his face to get any redder than it already was. He hadn’t thought that Inui-sempai would want to see what he was doing, that if they were together, then his sempai would take care of him. But he also thought that he wanted to do it, wanted to let Inui-sempai see what had happened to him. He took a deep breath and finished stripping, dropping his uniform into his laundry basket and the tank top back into his closet. Then he put the bottles of milk on his bedside table and grabbed a couple of the towels to spread out on his bed. “Sempai.”

“Let me see you, Kaidoh,” Inui said softly. 

“Yes, sempai.” Kaidoh opened one of the bottles and drank it quickly, feeling the cold liquid run down his throat as fire shot through his body, making his cock hard. He moaned, licking his lips, and reached down to stroke his erection, arching into his hand, his eyes closed. Kaidoh licked the rim of the bottle to get the last bits of milk there and dropped it to the floor, shifting onto his bed. He knelt there, and paused for a moment to open the second bottle. He drank most of it, moaning softly with every swallow, and then stopped, leaving a little in the bottom of the bottle. Inui eyed the remaining liquid closely, curious as to what Kaidoh had in mind for it.

Kaidoh forced his eyes open again and carefully poured about a third of the milk into his hand and coated his erection with it. Inui frowned, knowing that the liquid would be tacky at best and dry into a sticky mess, too much so to be used as lube. But it didn’t seem to matter too much because Kaidoh’s climax hit him on the second stroke, and he caught most of his release in the milk bottle. He braced himself on one hand and swirled the liquid in the bottle and then drank it down, eyes on Inui the whole time.

Inui thought that he was about to combust from watching his boyfriend. It was true that Inui loved milk, he thought that it was healthy, it helped with performance on and off the tennis court, and tasted good. He hadn’t realized that he was conditioning Kaidoh to think of milk in such a way. “Kaidoh,” he managed.

“Sempai?”

“Do you do this every day?”

“If we don’t go train together,” Kaidoh said. He lay down on the bed and rolled so he was facing Inui. “I think about you saying milk, some of the things we’ve done with it, and this is the result. I normally last longer though.”

“Probably having me here made you feel more intense,” Inui said. He stood and started to strip out of his clothes, after tossing a bottle and packet onto the bed. “Tomorrow I want to taste you combined with the milk, Kaidoh. I want to know what that tastes like.”

Kaidoh flushed again, but didn’t look away. He’d stopped being shy right about the time that Inui had poured milk all over his body and then licked it off, twice. And he knew that his boyfriend liked it when he blushed. Inui said it made Kaidoh look more innocent than he was.

The bed dipped when Inui joined him and Kaidoh rolled onto his back, welcoming the larger form over him. Inui leaned down and kissed Kaidoh, opening his mouth, tongue sweeping through as thoroughly as he could to track down the remains of the milk the younger boy had just finished. Kaidoh moaned into the kiss and shifted, opening his legs to let his boyfriend settle down against him. “Sempai, would it be possible to use milk as lube?” he asked, when Inui’s mouth had migrated to his neck.

“It would be impractical, Kaidoh,” Inui murmured between licks and nips. “Milk has sugar in it and would dry out sticky. There is a great deal of risk when that happens. And I won’t risk you like that. I’m surprised that you haven’t had that happen to you when you pour it onto your erection.”

“I usually don’t last long enough for it to dry,” Kaidoh panted. “And then I’m sticky anyway, so I have to shower. I just wondered if it would work.”

“With the right mixture it might, however, the trial and error would lead to far too many dangerous mistakes.” Inui pushed back just enough that he was able to lap at the head of Kaidoh’s erection. “We shall have to stick to lube and be safe.”

“Yes, sempai,” Kaidoh gasped.

To prove the point, Inui picked up the bottle he’d tossed onto the bed and opened it, slicking two fingers to slide into his boyfriend’s body. Kaidoh tensed instinctively for a moment before forcing his body to relax and allow Inui’s fingers to move. They were together enough that two fingers stretched Kaidoh enough for Inui to slide into him, unless Inui wanted to tease or torment his younger lover.

That day it wasn’t the case. He held out the packet to Kaidoh to open and hissed when his boyfriend’s hands touched his erection. It it wasn’t for his iron control, Inui would have already climaxed just from watching the show on the bed, but he had managed to control himself enough to give Kaidoh his reward for being a good boy. But only just. As soon as the condom was coated with lube, he grabbed Kaidoh’s hips and thrust into his body quickly, pushing the younger boy up onto his shoulders.

“Sempai,” Kaidoh moaned, grabbing onto the blankets. Inui braced himself a little better and started to thrust, hard and deep, moving Kaidoh on each push forward. Kaidoh was amazed. He’d never had Inui be quite so forceful with him, so impatient and really liked it. The harder pushes were touching places inside Kaidoh that had never been hit before and it was enough to push him over the edge without a touch to his erection.

“Kaidoh,” Inui moaned, giving in and falling over the edge into his own climax.

They rolled so that Kaidoh would be able to breathe and spent some time just trying to catch their breath. “Sempai,” Kaidoh finally managed.

“Did I hurt you, Kaidoh?” Inui asked. “I didn’t mean to be that rough with you.”

“No, I liked it,” Kaidoh replied, face turning red again.

“Ah, that’s good, because I did too,” Inui said. He kissed Kaidoh again. “And I was serious about tasting the milk tomorrow, Kaidoh.”

Kaidoh shifted a little and curled up next to his boyfriend. “Yes, Sempai,” he said.


End file.
